The Solitary's Demon
by KyuubiNoPuma
Summary: "No matter what torture and pain they cause, they'll never be able to control what's in here." Father once told me as he place a hand to my chest. That day was the day he was floated, taking the blame for my mistakes. That day was the day I vowed to control myself. I asked them for solace. They gave me solitary. Close enough.
1. Liam-Frost Bites

"Son, please, control yourself!" Mr. Garrson scolded, squeezing his 8 year old son's shoulders as he held him at arm's length.

The boy in his hands was trembling. The anger that surged from his body from witnessing the beating the guards gave his father was urging for release. The 8 year old wanted badly to just let everything out. To get the guards back for beating his father, but he knew he couldn't. If he did let loose his father's sacrifice would be in vain. So, the child merely closed his eyes and choked down steady breathes like he was taught.

"Son, always remember this: That no matter what torture and pain they cause, they'll never be able to control what's in here." Mr. Garrson told his son as he placed a hand over his heart.

With that said, the elder Garrson stood up from his kneeling position on the metal platform and stepped inside the float chamber. The metallic doors closed behind him as he turned to face his son one last time through the chamber's transparent walls. He shot his son a beaming smile followed by a mock salute.

The scrawny boy watched his father's body be sucked out the Ark in horror.

"No!" the brunet cried as he assaulted the chamber's entrance.

He felt guards try to apprehend him, but some sort of force held them back. He pounded on that door for ages, not stopping until exhaustion took him.

•••

Dark brown eyes opened slightly, only to recoil from the bright lights that illuminated the room. Stiff muscles cracked as the boy shifted into a sitting position.

"Welcome 'ack to thy living," a voice called out through the overly bright room.

Brown eyes squinted, distinguishing a human silhouette from the blandness of the walls. The 8 year old duck his head, sensing what seemed like a menacing hand reach out towards him.

"You can opun your eyes now," the voice stated.

Brown eyes opened, only to find a youth about a couple of years older than himself kneeling next to his bed.

"Does it 'urt?" the green eyed 13 year old asked the injured boy.

The injured 8 year old merely blinked. Noticing for the first time that the bottom half of his body was covered in icicles . The brunet shivered from the cold, but other than that, he felt no pain.

"Let the 'id rest, Harrold," a gruff voice grunted through the silence. "And for gud's 'ake, turn that dam light back un! Those cicickles ain't gonna 'elt themselves!"

The brunet snapped to attention, his head seeking out the stale voice. Behind Harrold sat a Scarface man wearing a set of frayed guard's uniform. He reminded the brunet of the cavemen, buff and unpredictable.

"Oh come on 'ol man, if I 'adn't turned off the lights 'is head would of singed! I doubt he'd fancy 'imself a bald 'ead," Harrold argued, his accent thickening as he spoke faster.

With a sigh, the caveman stood up from his comfy position on the dusty couch. He walked over to the boys, pushing his guest back down on his back. He then powered up the heater causing the lights to flick on.

The brunet groaned as the lights hit his eyes. He was thankful the guard had pushed him back on his back. The last thing he wanted after losing his father was a _'bald 'ead' _as Harrold had kindly put it. He was sure his father would float back from the dead just to laugh his ass off at a possible _'bald 'pot_. On the bright side, at least he was warm, and as for comfort, he couldn't complain much. It'd been weeks since he had proper bedding.

"Come un son, 'et the lad rest," the guard urged Harrold as he yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Can't 'ave 'im runnen round un 'opsickles! Wouldn't make a 'ound guarding 'ike that."

"Olright, alright I'm coming!" Harrold cried out, smacking his old man's hand away from his shirt. "Just 'anted to get 'is name."

The 8 year old heard footsteps grow closer to his bunk. He turned his head, facing where he assumed caveman and Harrold had been discussing him being some sort of guard. The boy squinted his eyes, only to jump back; realizing Harrold was towering over him.

"Oi, Frosty, what's yer name?" Harrold whispered into his ear.

The burnet gulped, fear over taking him as it finally registered in his mind that this boy in front of him was a guard in the making. The guards had never been nice to his father, a bum living on a piece of metal in space. Why would it be different with his son? The child took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

"My name's... William- William Garrson," Liam whispered back.

"Garrson? As in thy 'amous 'um?" Harrold prodded on.

Liam noded, he expected to be ridiculed for being his father's son. But no, instead he heard Harrold burst into fits of giggles.

"Bloody hell! Herd he'd 'nce popped a 'oggy towel at a guard's face!" Harrold rumbled in laughter. "Welp, see ya at training, Frost 'Ites!"

And so, Harrolded and caveman left; leaving Liam to his thoughts. Liam's brows furrowed in confusion. Wondering why Harrold never lashed out, after all, he was a guard's son. Then it hit him. They were putting him in guards training.

* * *

Added Author's Note[5-29-2015]:

For the record, I own nothing except for the OCs and my take on the plot, as well as the added plot devices. I really think I shouldn't need to remind people, this is FF after all. :]


	2. Levi-Of Sky & Boxes

9 YEARS LATER°°°

"Captain Levi! Captain, wait up!" a voice cried out through the bustling life of the Ark.

Harrold Levi stopped in his tracks which allowed his subordinate time to catch up. Levi nodded his head at the guards who were caught lazying about. His subordinate's cries had alerted the entire sector that a captain was walking about. Often times, the alert system the lazier guards developed would backfire. Now was such a time when guards were being caught like deer in the head lights. At times like this, Harrold couldn't help but wonder if this was how his father felt, powerful but humble.

"Captain are they really going to-" his subordinate began to ramble once he was within ear shot.

Levi quickly covered the auburn youth's mouth. His eyes scanned the surrounding area. He noticed a couple of civilians leaning in to pick up what they thought was probably the next bit of juicy gossip. Levi glared at them. The whole lot quickly dispersed once they caught sight of his glare.

"Really private? Whut 'appen to scun then discuss?" Levi scolded his fellow guardsmen.

"Sorry Sir. Just wanted to verify that-" the guardsman began again.

"Private!" Harrold cut him off. "I know yer new tha this, but come un, this is busic protocal!"

The guardsman quickly fell silent, not wanting to be put in the spotlight for a third time in a row. He felt himself flush when he heard his nearby coworkers sniggering.

Levi picked up on his subordinate's embarrassment and began to steer the lad away from the sector. Of course he didn't leave without warning the buffering fools behind him, "Get buck to 'ork ya bunch! I'll be buck to check on ya 'ater!"

"So private, whut did ya want to discuss?" Levi finally spoke up.

Out of the corner of his eyes Levi noted that his fellow guardsmen wasn't so talkative anymore. He seemed rather agiated. _Must be because we're 'etting closer to thy Sky Box_. The youth looked torn between rambling his thoughts or simply freezing on the spot. Levi sighed, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I don't know 'bout ya but I have a task to 'arry out. So private, either spit her out or come back 'nother day," Harrold said, squeezing his subordinate's shoulder.

Harrold was about to walk off when he felt the youth grab his forearm. The 18 year old quickly made a show of scanning the halls around him before leaning in to share his thoughts.

"I wanted to know if it was true. If they were sending that bunch down to Earth? I...-have a friend in that group..." the redhead stated, his voice dropping near the end at the mention of a juvenile friend.

"Can't really answer thut private. It's best ya come see it for yer 'elf," Levi replied.

Levi gave the kid a sympathetic smile. He knew what the teen wanted. Chances to say a final goodbye don't present themselves often. In all honesty, Harrold Levi was in a similar position. His friend wasn't a convict like his subordinate's, but his best mate was good as dead if he stayed up in space. Earth seemed more promising for the bloke, and Levi was going to make sure he got on that dam drop ship. He wasn't going to let his friend, practically brother, die a lab rat. Especially now, when stakes were high.

•••

Abigail Griffin blinked several times before it finally registered in her mind: Her daughter, Clarke, was going to Earth. A tranquilizer dart even ran through Clarke's left arm to prove it!

"You're going to Earth, Clarke. Earth!" Abigail whispered to her daughter, rocking Clarke's body back and forth as the drug began to take effect. "Your instincts, they'll lead you to care for those around you. Just like your father."

From the distance, empathetic green eyes watched Abigail soothe her daughter into unconsciousness. Levi hated to interrupted such a heartfelt moment, but he needed to check if Griffin had kept her end of the bargain. As such, he found himself approach her without remorse. He didn't even bother to hide the fact he was the reason her daughter was currently unconscious. _Prat of muve Levi. Prat. Of. A. Muve._

"Hate to interrupt your moment, but I just needed to make sure-" Levi phrased in a forced American accent.

He was quickly cut off by Abigail's curt response, "Yes, Levi I've taken care of your little request. It was difficult to convince Jaha, but- I managed."

"I doubt it was far from little-" Harrold said as he reached out to assist the Griffins, "-but thank you."

Abigail simply nodded. Truth be told, it wasn't hard convincing the Council to give William Garrson, Levi's surrogate brother, a free pass to board the dropship. The fact that Garrson wasn't what the council considered normal made him expandable in both Kane and Chancellor Jaha's eyes. To many in the council it was good riddance to Garrson's case. She knew Levi was aware of this, but that didn't mean she would ever voice it.


	3. Liam-Guard to Convict

Liam Garrson waited patiently for Head Medic Abigail Griffin to arrive at the SkyBox's atrium. She'd asked for an escort to which the Head of Security reluctantly obliged. The question now was: _why was such an important task given to him, Liam the Solitary Rookie? _Garrson just couldn't wrap his head around this fact. After all, he was just an infamous rookie guard chosen to watch over what? An ex-council member who also happened to be Head Medic of the Ark. It just sounded too far fetched. Yet, here he was, waiting for his charge.

"William Garrson, you're here by put under arrest for lack of conduct," a monotone voice drawled out.

Liam quickly sat up from the bench he had been laying on, only to come face to face with a barricade of guards. They were all armed with tranquilizer guns aimed directly at him. In front of them stood their neutral olive faced leader, Captain Hemsi Miayum. Miayum held his right hand up in front of him in an _'on-my-mark-shoot'_ position.

The firing squad behind Miayum were a nervous wreck. Their bodies were trembling from fear, no doubt from the rumors they'd heard about the Solitary Demon. Their sweaty palms practically vibrated with nausea. Or so, Liam thought.

"Sir, I think you might be mistaken," Liam stated while standing up and raising his hands in a_ 'surrendering' _position. "To my knowledge, I haven't done anything to warrant offense."

"I'm sure you're well aware that these orders aren't for us to dispute, Private Garrson," Miayum replied with scrutiny. "It'd be appreciated if you could tone down your abilities."

Liam followed Miayum's gaze and realized that his control had partially slipped. Poking through from underneath the sleeves of his guard's uniform were clumps of dry frost. Closing his eyes, Liam willed the frost away. He heard an on spread of gasps race through the atrium. It was then that Liam realized that his _'talents'_ were effecting the guards around him. Just like that one time I fell asleep guarding that one cell.

Garrson could hear murmurs float about, comments that stung the ego. "So it's true, he really is a Demon." "Told ya it wes tru' mate." "Dam. No wunder they givet tu us. These strung gons."

Liam sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides as he slowly approached the front of the barricade. He could sense the tension in the room grow with every step he took. The guards around him looked apprehensively at their leader, awaiting the order to put the freak in front of them down.

"Look if this is about my _'lack of conduct', _then I highly doubt an entire task force is needed," Liam announced with as much bravado as he could muster. "Besides, I'm here on official business. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

Garrson hastily walked past Miayum. He did his best to ignore the aghast looks he was receiving from his now ex-coworkers. The entire room had been rendered speechless by Liam's nerve to disregard an order of arrest. Then again, who wouldn't attempt an escape? No human wanted to die in the manner of execution that the council had set. No one, not even Liam who had come to terms with the fact that his abnormality would get him killed, wanted to be floated.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Miayum asked his men, letting his hand drop just as Garrson began to sprint away.

Miayum's voice instantly jump started the men around him into action. They took aim at Garrson's moving figure without relent. Their hands pressed the guns' triggers, launching several darts out of the guns' metal barrels. The shots targeted towards Garrson's upper body wizzed past Garrson's head thanks to his sharp reflects.

His luck didn't last tough. One shot that was aimed towards Garrson's lower back tackled the back of his lower right thigh, causing his sprint to sway into a slight limp. The change of speed allowed the guards time to plummet an advance on their target. Numerous amounts of tranquilizing darts hit the center of Garrson's back.

The 17 year old felt his mind begin to mush. The drugs had finally reached his brain, confusing his sense of direction. Even with all those paralyzing drugs eating away at Liam's nerves, he still continued to stubbornly push his body forward. He continued to do so until he felt a dart pierce his left ankle. The hit caused William to lose his balance, knocking him straight off his feet.

A loud thud echoed its way through the atrium as Garrson fell flat on his face. The youth attempted to push himself up only to find that his body wouldn't respond. Liam clenched his jaw, holding back cries of frustration. Was this how they felt when I arrested them? Liam's mind began to flash through all the arrests he'd ever witnessed. Finally, he reached the memory he least wanted to think about, his father's demise.

The memory tore Liam apart. Sobs racked the poor boy's body as he recalled his father's final moments. _I've failed you dad. I've. Failed. You. _The brunet felt hot tears slide down his gaunt like cheeks. He no longer felt fear. That feeling was instead replaced by a pang of disappointment.

•••

William Garrson was so focused on his encounter with the guards, that he never noticed a certain medic standing a little off to the side. Abigail Griffin let a sigh slip past her lips as she ran a hand through her dark locks. She had been hoping Garrson would come along quietly, but it seems fate had other plans in store for the poor boy. Abigail felt a little bit of relief at the fact that she had her trusty first-aid kit with her. Somehow the kit gave her the boost of confidence she needed to carry on with her task.

"Alright, I think the kid has gone through quite enough. Don't you think?" Abigail sniffed out as she intercepted the line of fire.

Abigail let her eyes meet Miayum's, not backing down from his cold hazel gaze. Miayum relented with a shrug of the shoulders. He then lifted his right arm and tilted his wrist. With a shake of the hand he signaled his men to back off, allowing Abigail to proceed with her part of the mission. Abby nodded her thanks, and then she walked over to William's unconscious body.

The medic crouched down in front of Garrson. She set her first-aid kit down beside them, quickly unclamping the brief case. Once the case was open Abby pulled out a pair of latex gloves and placed them over her hands. Carefully, she lifted Garrson's head by tilting his chin upwards towards her. She then ran an anti-infective wipe over the left side of his neck, preparing the skin there for an injection.

Abby slowly aligned the needle, which she'd been carrying around in her pouch all day, to Garrson's neck. With a gentle click the needle pierced the youth's neck, pouring in the calming and tracking serums that were inside the syringe.

"Why does he need an injection? Thought the metal bracelet took care of that," Abby heard a guard question over her shoulder.

"Because, we're not sure how his kind will react to that type of technology. From what we gathered, Lieutenant Lucian, his father and Captain Levi the I and II kept the boy away from anything over technological," Abby told her escort.

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding. He then swiped two fingers across his forehead, the signal for _'all-clear' _within the task force. From afar, Captain Miayum pulled out a clicker from his navy blue guard's vest. Miayum clicked the red button on the clicker, causing the tranquilizing darts that poked out of Garrson's body to disengage.

The Lieutenant kneeled down next to Abigail as soon as the darts slumped off Garrson's back. Lucian's turquoise eyes counted the amount of darts it took to bring Garrson down. _12 darts, 10 to the center of his back, 1 to the back of the lower right thigh, and 1 to his left ankle near the heel. Dam. A normal person would only require one dart. _Turquoise eyes also took note that only two of the 12 tranquilizing darts were actually drained. The dart that hit Garrson's ankle and one of the darts that struck his back were emptied of their substances. This led Lucian to conclude that Abigail was right about Garrson's kind having some sort of immunity to highly advanced artifacts. It also led him to settle on the fact that Garrson's kind's weakest point was their pressure points. From the corner of his eyes Lucian could tell that Abigail had come to the same conclusion.

"What a waste of darts," Lucian commented, running pale hand over his vest in attempts to locate his notepad.

"It appears so, Lieutenant," Abby said as she put away her supplies.

The Lieutenant merely hummed in agreement as he jotted down his observations. That gave Abby the opening she needed to slip a sturdy yellow envelope inside Garrson's pants pocket. She then ran a hand over the darts that were embedded inside Garrson's clothing, and made a show of untangling the darts from his ware. One by one, the darts were laid on the floor by the eldest Griffin's diligent hands.

"I think that'll do Head Medic Griffin. My men can take it from here," Miayum's order rang from across the atrium.

As soon as the order left his mouth, the entire task force began dispersing. Three guards walked up to Garrson's fallen body. One of them bent down to collect the now idle tranquilizing darts, while the other two lifted Garrson off the floor. The two guards that held Garrson also removed his utility belt, which carried the court guard's standard weapons, and handed it over to the guard that picked up the tranquilizing darts.

One thought ran through Abby's mind as she watched the last Garrson be dragged away: _Levi you better hope your little scheme of smuggling weapons through the Drop Ship's scanner works. _Abby just couldn't comprehend how Levi's smuggled goods would bypass the scanners by simply being on Garrson's person. Then again, she expected that the Levi Family knew more about Garrson's kind than they lead on.

"Head Medic Griffin, do you still require my assistance?" Lucian questioned, braking Abigail from her thoughts.

Abby looked up, finding a pale hand being offered by the platinum haired man. She took the offered hand while simultaneously grabbing a hold of her trusty first-aid kit. Both of them were lifted up by Lucian's strong pull.

"Besides the mission, I came here to say a final goodbye to my daughter. I need an escort, a witness to be more exact," Abigail answered, letting go of Lucian's hand.

Lucian simply raised his hand in salute and lead the way to Prisoner 319's cell. The atrium, by then, was empty; all guards, including Captain Miayum, had left to round up the 100s. Of this, Abby was sure.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Some things I type don't always transfer through. A good example of this would be the Italics I use for either emphasis or expression of thoughts. This is due to the fact that I type these things on my phone and then transfer it to the computer through Wattpad or email and then upload it to FF. _Really wish FF would make an app already. _As such, I have to go back and fix it once I notice my mistakes. Sorry for the confusion.

_P.S. Could someone give me some feedback. Really wanna know if my writing is a mess or not._

* * *

Updated Author's Note[5-30-2015]:

It's been a while. I know, I've been slacking off. Yeah, life's at it again. I've gone back and fixed the errors I could pick up. If I missed something, just let me know.


	4. Levi-The Docs

"Captain Levi," Someone salutated.

Levi turned to face the speaker. Down the hall stood Lieutenant Marco Lucian. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the corridor's railing. Lucian in turn, turned to look at Abigail questionably with a platinum eyebrow arched in confusion. Abigail just smiled weakly, her arm still tucked around an unconscious Clarke.

"I was going to call for you Lieutenant, but I happen to bump into Captain Levi on the way," Griffin informed.

Lucian seemed to accept the explanation, although Levi could tell a doubt still lingered there. It didn't surprise Levi that Lucian was suspicious of him. After all, Captains usually stuck around their squads and sectors. Or maybe it was because Levi had connections to Garrson. Either way, Levi had to give the Lieutenant some props for not being enamoured by rankings like most officials.

"Captain I'm sure you've got something else to attend to. I'll take it from here," Lucian stated.

The platinum haired man then bent down to pick up a rickety old brief case with a plus sign at the center of both sides. Levi could only assume that it was Abigail's first ever first-aid kit, judging by its ancient wood. Lucian stood up and walked over to Levi, briefcase in hand. He gently nudged Levi aside.

"Lootanent, I'm qu-" Harrold was about to protest only to be cut off by his beeper, or walky-talky as Liam liked to call it.

"_**Captain Levi please report to the Launching Docs for Watch**_," the beeper rang.

Levi sighed, reluctantly letting Lucian take his spot by Clarke's side. Levi was hoping to see Liam, even if he was unconscious, a final time by helping Abigail get the youngest Griffin to the Drop Ship. Unfortunately, it was his time for Watch. A boring task given to the elite guards, which involves watching over smelly old politicians when they decided to venture out into the public eye.

Levi bid the duo and an unconscious Clarke fare well. He then began the 15 minute trek down to the Launching Docs.

•••

By the time Levi reached the Launching Docs', he found the actual Launching part of the Docs was closed off from the public. _Uffcurse it would be clused 're being stiff about thy secretive part uf their pruject. Dam. Cuncil._

"Oi, over here," an echo swam through the docs.

Levi searched for the voice's source. His senses led him passed all the numerically tagged gateways. At the back of the Docs stood a metal railing with a small iron gate barely hanging from its hinges. Behind the gate was a set of steel planks leading to an equally metalic stair well. On top of the stairwell stood Lieutenant Kaur, her raven hair was braided to the right side of her caramel face. She greeted Levi with a sad smile. Levi could only nod as he made his way past the gate and up the stairs to greet her.

"I 'ake it thy 'ol coot ain't in a 'ery good mood," Harrold commented.

He imagined an old stubby man with wrinklely skin from the council taking a look at the 100's drop ship.

"If by old mun you're referring to Chancellor Jaha, then yes he's in a foul mood! Who wouldn't be if their son became a cunvict just to see Earth!" Kaur jabbed defensively, her hands made their way to her hips as she glared at Levi.

"R-right completely furgut 'bout Chancellor Ja-" Harrold tried to ammend.

"Just get going Levi. And please, dun't make an arse of yourself like you do with most clients! Now's nut the time," Kaur ordered, flipping her waist length braid, which hit Levi in the face as she shoved passed the utterly speechless captain.

Harrold Levi stared after her retreating form in sorts of admiration. Kaur was another one. Much like Lucian, she didn't let rankings determine who could push her around without a genuine reason. Where Lucian was patient and observant, Kaur was blunt and boldly loud.

"Woo-wee, feisty one ain't she capten?" someone lazily drawled out.

Harrold jumped, and then turned to face the only other person on the stair well with him. Behind him, Captain Buttowski was leaning dangerously over the railing of the first landing. His hands were propped over the railing, allowing his torso and head the leverage they needed to lean over the metal bar. His usual curtain of greasy chestnut hair was tied into a loose shoulder length ponytail. The 25 year old's grey eyes stared after Kaur, not too discreetly looking down at her ass.

Harrold cringed, not wanting to admit that he had just swooned over Kaur's aura much like how Buttowski would get himself off to her physique. So instead he opted to change the topic of conversation.

"I guess, you'll be 'uarding thy stairwell. I'll 'est be getting up there and relieving thy other 'uard of his duties," Harrold replied evasively.

Buttowski simply smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve.

•••

Levi didn't know how long it'd been since he'd stepped foot inside the Launching Docs' Lounge. About 3 months maybe. The lounge was more like a private waiting room for government officials. There was nothing grand about it, just a private box filled with stuffy old couches overlooking the council's designated launching quarters.

Entering the room was like diving straight into a funeral home. The atmosphere was filled with down cast emotions. Chancellor Jaha was standing near the two way mirror. He wore a blank expression on his face.

Beside him, stood one of the rookie lieutenants. He, unlike the Chancellor, was facing the the door way. As soon as the officer spotted Levi, his face lit up into sheepish smile.

Harrold couldn't blame him. The place was practically a mortuary for happiness. If he could, he'd want to get the hell away from the sulking Jaha too. Instead, he was stuck with the task of watching over the brooding man. With a shake of the head Levi let the rookie lieutenant know that: _yes, I'm here ta relieve ya uf your tusk_. The guardsman quickly excused himself and gave Levi a pat on the back as symbol of reassurance.

Levi soon found himself standing next to Jaha much like the other guard had done moments ago. Nothing really caught Harrold's eye, well, except for the going ons down below. Several juveniles were being boarded on the dropship by a handful of guards. Harrold by then knew that the Council had chosen secrecy over security. It was sickening to know that the Ark's government had no qualms with sacrificing children for _'the greater good' _as his father had once put it. Harrold supposed it was only natural that the life of few hundred didn't compare to that of an entire species. But still, something about human morality just made it all the more disgusting. _I guess 'hat's why those puliticians were elected. They aren't 'fraid uf sacrificing whatever means pussible fur survival. Dam. Survival uf thy fittest._

"How do you do it?" Levi heard the Chancellor ask.

Harrold furrowed his eyebrows in comprehension. He wasn't sure what the mourning Jaha was trying to get at, so he merely played along.

"Do what?" Levi forced out.

"You've sent one of your own on that ship! Even if he's not of your blood, he's still one of your own!" the Chancellor growled in frustration; his hands squeezed the metal railing that divided the floor plan from the two way mirror.

Levi spun his head around to face Jaha. His green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _Guess it's to 'ate ta nut be an arse. _Chancellor or not, he couldn't help but feel insulted by the older man's attitude.

"Well, 'cuse meh fur 'aving cunfidence in my decisions! Besides, I 'ather em die down their than become your petty little lab rat!" Levi spat out.

The Chancellor's face fell at the mention of experiments. The reason why _'that kind'_ wasn't around these days was because they died trying to _'share their gifts with the rest of the ark'_. In other words, they were forced to partake in experiments that cost them their lives. The Chancellor had always been against such objectives, but what could one man do against a Council full of snobby men. At times like this, he felt like a puppet. Then again, that puppet believed in sacrifice.

"Look, I may nut share thy 'ame beliefs as ya, but I do know cunfidence is key. And so is trust. Ya just have ta be cunfident in your lot's choice and trust it," Levi pointed out, crossing his arms and letting his gaze wander back to the door.

The eldest Jaha's shoulders sagged. The rage he had bolted up throughout the day had finally subsided. Jaha's pride as a father had blinded him into thinking that his son needed to get his priorities in order. _Face it. There's nothing you can do to save him. I __guess __I'll__ j__ust __have__ t__o__ ha__ve__ f__aith__ i__n __you __Wells. _The Chancellor took in a deep breath then exhaled as he straightened himself out.

"Come now, Captain, I must see them off," Jaha said while adjusting his tie.

Levi grunted in acknowledgement, his nerves partly fried due to the previous confrontation. Regardless of his mood, he knew he had no choice but to follow.

•••

Walking down four flights of stairs was nothing compared to guarding them. That in itself was Captain Buttowski's current predicament. His back was hanging off a ledge about three stories high by Ark Standards. Hands were locking onto the railing in a vice grip. Buttowski no longer looked fit to guard with a gash eating up the back of his head.

Chancellor Jaha ran down the remain steps to assist the injured captain. Levi followed hot on his heels. Both men crouched down on the floor in front of Buttowski. They wrapped their hands around the captain's forearms and hauled him away from the ledge.

"S-sn-uck b-behind!" Buttowski cried out in a raspy voice.

Levi, who was thumbing his gun strap the moment he set Buttowski down, felt a presence move behind him. He instinctively drew his gun to take fire, only to be met by a whack to the head. The attacker's force sent Harrold flying into the parallel wall. A crack echoed through the stairwell, signalling the likelihood of a fractured skull. His gun, on the other hand, slid across the floor, next to the Chancellor's feet.

The last thing Levi saw before everything went black was the Chancellor's attempt to take fire. It was met by the same type of retaliation. A shot was fired, but it wasn't from Jaha; He just wasn't quick enough.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the extremely slow update... I had writer's block. And well, the way I wanted things/scenes to play out was tricky for me to describe.

_P.S. We all know who shot the Chancellor...Hint-Hint-Wink-Wink_

* * *

Updated Author's Note[3-30-2015]:

Hey guys! Umm.. yeah, I. OKay, the reason why haven't been updating is because I'm still trying to finish watching the 100s. I still haven't found a site where I can watch the show for free. Does anyone know where I can watch the boot-legged version? I know, I know, I'm late springing into this fandom. Not to mention the show's Second Season ended in March 2015. Though I could just go AU on you guys and carry on as if nothing, but I rather not. The reason being that I want to have the interactions between my OCs and the Canon characters be more believable and actually effect the plot. So please help!

_P.S: I apologize for the long authors notes. Chapter 5 will be out as soon as I find a way to make Liam actually react to something and not make him go all potter-ish like I did in Chapter 1._


End file.
